New Years Eve
by magicmumu
Summary: This is the second story in what has now become a series, starting with 'Santa Traps'. Helena/Myka, future fic


New Years Eve

by Erin Griffin

Fandom: Warehouse 13

Pairing: Myka/HG, future fic

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: A New Year's eve at Leena's B&B.

A/N: This is the second story in what has now become a series, starting with 'Santa Traps'. I don't know when I will put more into it, but I know that there will be more Gracie Wells stories. I promise.

Myka flattened herself against the wall as Claudia squeaked and ran as fast as she could, a small raven haired girl not far behind her in hot persuit. Ophelia Grace "Gracie" Wells had wanted a grappling hook for Christmas, just like the one that Helena used on a daily basis, but seemed to be adjusting well when she didn't find it under the tree. Instead, Gracie had gotten a squirt gun from Helena, which the inventor had made - with Claudia's help - to look like a Tesla gun, along with a promise that the girl may get her grappling hook when she was older. Claudia had made the holster to go along with the squirt gun, and Pete had given her a replica of Indiana Jones' hat. She had on at the moment the red cape from her Supergirl costume left over from Halloween, under which she wore a light blue Lilo and Stitch t-shirt and jeans. She had a look of determination on her face as she ran, that Myka noted looked exactly like Helena's.

"Give me back the artifact!" Gracie called, pointing the 'tesla' at Claudia, who froze with her hands up.

"Okay! Here!" the hacker cried out in mock fear. Claudia then held up the object in her hands, which was Artie's glasses case.

Gracie moved towards Claudia carefully, reholtering the squirt gun and taking out two purple gloves, which had been tucked into the belt. They were only a small pair of medical latex gloves, which Pete had grabbed for her when he had gone with her to the doctor for a check up. Even though the gloves were size Small, they were still too large for Gracie, but she didn't seem to notice or mind. She then took out a sandwhich bag, which she opened as she took another step towards Claudia. She took the glasses case and stuck it into the sandwhich bag, muttering, "Alright, back to the Warehouse." She walked away from Claudia as if she hadn't been chasing her around for the last ten minutes.

Claudia put her hands down and watched as Gracie left the room. She looked over to Myka, who had her hand up to her lips to cover them, which were curved into a smirk. When she caught Claudia's eye, she let out a hearty laugh. Both women heard the little girl say, "I got it, Uncle Artie!"

"Snag it, bag it, tag it, right Kiddo?"

"Yeah!" There was the sound of a high five.

"I better go in there before he recruits her," Claudia said.

"I'm sure it's already too late for that," came a new voice. Myka's face lit up instantly when she saw her wife enter the room. Helena came in through the doorway, turned to see Myka there, and held out her hand. Myka took it, and Helena looked back to Claudia. All three women treated the action as a normal occurance, which if they thought about it, it was. Claudia gave the two women a parting smile and then went into the living room to engage in her favorite past time: bugging Artie. She just hoped he didn't sic Gracie on her again.

"That girl is never gonna be considered normal, is she?" Myka asked playfully.

"Gracie or Claudia?" Helena asked as she pulled Myka into her and placed a kiss on her forhead. Helena knew the answer to this, but she hoped her wife would get a laugh out of what she had said. She was rewarded when she heard Myka let out a chuckle.

"Either, I suppose. Gracie."

"Oh God, I hope not. I mean, it wasn't like she came to be in the 'normal' manner," Helena replied, removing her hand from Myka's waist long enough to make air quotes with them, a habit she had gotten from Claudia. Myka looked up at her, and Helena nodded as to confirm her statement, which the brunette knew to be true.

"I don't think I will be able to stay up, but Pete has gotten noise makers this year because Gracie somehow managed to persuade you to allow her to stay up to watch the ball drop in Time Square." Myka said, changing the subject somewhat even as it remained on their daughter. As she spoke, Myka gave Helena a Look.

"She pouted. She has your lips, and I can never resist a pretty girl who pouts at me," Helena said with a grin. Myka rolled her eyes. It didn't help that the girl had Helena's grand power of persuasion. She could probably, even at the age of five, convince someone that the sky was yellow and be believable.

"Well, when she's all cranky tomorrow, you get to deal with her."

Helena grinned at this, knowing how true Myka's words were, and felt it to be a fair condition, since she hadn't spoke with Myka first before telling the girl that she could stay up late. Myka wasn't very happy to hear this new change of plan. "Done, Darling." The next day of dealing with a cranky five year old was worth the small smile she got in return from her wife.

"Five... Four... Three... Two... One! Happy New year!" the people on TV called.

With that, the room was a flurry of movement. Myka turned to Helena and kissed her wife, while Artie clapped and kept his eyes on the TV, Leena and Claudia shared a quick hug and wishes for a happy new year, and Gracie, who had been snuggled up with Pete on the floor, blew her noisemaker in the sleeping man's ear, waking him with a start. "I win," the girl told him. He let out a growl, jumped towards her, pretending to bite her like a wolf. Then he just went on tickling her. Gracie let out shrieks of laughter, saying, "Don't eat me, noooo don't eat me!"

Myka sighed and gave into the fact that Gracie wasn't going to bed anytime soon, and in the morning she would be a grumpy little girl as a result. She almost felt bad for Helena, who was supposed to be the one to deal with her. She looked up from her daughter to Helena, and as if to know these thoughts or have a good guess, Helena winked at her. Myka leaned into her wife and sighed contently. She was exactly where she wanted to be, and knew that the next year, like this year, was going to be a good one.


End file.
